In general, an operation lever device is used in a construction machine, an industrial machine and the like for operating control of a hydraulic cylinder and control of a transmission. As the operation lever device, there is the one for outputting an operation amount of the operation lever as a mechanical displacement amount, the one for converting the operation amount of the operation lever to a hydraulic pressure to output, and the one for converting the operation amount of the operation lever to an electric signal to output.
The Patent Literature 1 discloses the one for converting the operation amount of the operation lever to the hydraulic pressure to output in which the operation lever is provided with a detent mechanism including a cum member with detent grooves formed on a plurality of working positions.
Also, the Patent Literature 2 discloses the operation lever device for converting the operation amount of the operation lever to the electric signal to output including a magnet provided on a circumference of a rotating body and a hole device for detecting a magnetic field generated by the magnet for detecting a stroke amount of the operation lever.